X-Y linear slides mechanisms are well known in the industry where two dimensional precise movement is needed to position an object supported on the mechanism. One application of such a precision motion device is an X-Y stage used in the lithography equipment for the manufacturer of semi-conductor integrated devices. The X-Y stage provides position control in two linear directions. And in lithography equipment, during the manufacturer of semi-conductor integrated devices, the X-Y stage contributes to positioning either a reticle or a semi-conductor wafer.